


Scars

by spaceMaverick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Character, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: "Do you want to know what the scars are?"
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> chara talks about their reasons for self harm in this, and there is somewhat detailed description of wounds from asriel's perspective.  
i will stop writing chara angst when i die

“Do you want to know what the scars are?”

Asriel paused, looking to his sibling. They were clutching their arm nervously and avoiding eye contact. A memory washed over him.

"Asriel, I need to tell you something." He was eight, and Mom towered over him in an oddly comforting way. She leaned down and put a paw on his shoulder. "You can't ask Chara about the marks on their arms."

"Why not?"

"Because it's an uncomfortable question that has to be answered when they decide. Do you promise not to ask?"

Asriel nodded. "Promise."

Back in the present, Asriel took a breath. "I- I guess?" He said.

Chara finally looked him in the eye. Their stare was off-putting as always, but Asriel could see genuine fear in their red eyes.

"I did them to myself."

“What?” Asriel couldn’t believe what he’d heard. He wouldn’t believe it. He thought of the tiny nine-year-old human that fell in the garden, the sibling that helped him plant flowers with rolled-up sleeves and sturdy shorts that left the marks in full view. “All of that…” The old white nicks on their fingers. The long slashes on their thighs. The raised welts on their arms and shoulders. Everything Asriel knew would be scary to talk about, but never expected to actually come up. “...was you?”

Chara held his gaze and gave a small nod. “It was a way to… have some control.” They sat on their bed and folded their hands in their lap. Asriel sat beside them. “My home on the surface, it didn’t let me make any choices. It was always up to someone else. Hurting myself was my own ‘thing.’ It even worked as a form of rebellion.” They glanced at Asriel, probably gauging his response. He smoothed his face into one of compassion and scooted closer to his sibling. They leaned into him.

“I’m sorry it came to that,” Asriel said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and ends badly sorry lmao


End file.
